Sentimientos Venenosos
by Nezumiko
Summary: Una cita entre Sucy y Akko debida a una compensación por parte de Akko debido a un accidente. Habrá un total de 3 partes.


Sentimientos venenosos.

Dicen que los sentimientos nacidos de una amistad provocada por un encuentro del destino es de lo mejor. En veces simplemente son cosas que se dan, que se moldean como si de una receta de cocina se tratase; hay cosas que una persona no esperaría de eso, como el enamorarse prácticamente a primera vista o confesarte de una manera oculta. Pero esas son cosas que pasan muy seguido, así de simples son las personas, ¿Verdad? Así de simples pueden suceder las cosas.

Aquella tarde como muchas otras Akko nuestra brujita principal había decidido ir al pueblo, aunque no por quererlo en sí esta vez. Había roto una caja de pociones de su compañera de habitación Sucy, a quién le intentó dar una especie de compensación; esto con el objetivo de evitar un descontento por parte de la contraria. Pero tal vez también quería darse un respiro y simplemente estar con ella. Con Lotte y Diana fuera de la ecuación podría también ser una oportunidad para Sucy; pero Akko era tan inocente que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que su compañera ya había desarrollado cierto enorme cariño por ella.

-¿Quieres un helado? -Preguntó Akko a su compañera mientras caminaban por las extensas y algo angostas calles del pueblo.-

-No es necesario... -Dijo Sucy, como mostrando algo de molestia, ella era bastante buena para no mostrar aquellos gestos de sonrisas tiernas como las que hacía su dulce amiga.-

-Akko soltó un suspiro, pues bien se le acaban las ideas de a dónde ir o lo que harían más tarde. Realmente dudaba que hubiera algo que supiera que le gustaba específicamente a Sucy.- Oye...¿Qué tipo de cosas te gustan? -Preguntó sin más con una sonrisa algo amplia y esperando una respuesta de parte de Sucy.-

-Por su parte, Sucy solo observó a su compañera de una forma fría, sin decir ninguna respuesta volteó de nuevo al camino. Ella no le diría nada, quería evitarse el soltar por error un "tú" que le saliera de la boca.-

-¿Sucy? -Preguntó Akko insistente a su compañera, de verdad que al menos necesitaba saber algo para intentar pensar a dónde ir.-

-Vamos a buscar algún hongo raro, pero si quieres vamos por helado -Dijo Sucy evitando el contacto visual con su compañera, sabía que si la veía, no evitaría mostrar al menos una sonrisa, no quería hacerlo. Después de todo, ella siempre era neutral.-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿De verdad? ¡Bien! -Exclamó Akko algo emocionada, aunque luego se calmó soltando una leve risa para repetir un "bien" pero en voz más relajada. Más temprano que tarde, tomó la mano de Sucy y caminó algo rápido hacía el local dónde vendían aquellos helados que ellas siempre compraban.-

-Akko, no vayas tan rápido -Dijo Sucy algo molesta, algo que no solía verse mucho, al menos no en todo momento. Ella era algo reservada, pero con Akko la mayoría del tiempo podía expresarse con más libertad.-

-¿Ah? Oh, lo siento -Dijo Akko riendo un poco avergonzada, bajando la velocidad; tampoco debía incomodar a su acompañante, ¿Verdad?.-

-No tienes que disculparte tanto -Susurró Sucy para ella misma.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? -Preguntó Akko mientras caminaban en rumbo al local.-

-Nada importante -Respondió Sucy desviando nuevamente su mirada, simplemente no le gustaba mucho el que se disculpara tanto su compañera. Puede que le molestara, pero en el fondo, a pesar de sus errores, la quería y mucho.-

-B-Bueno... -Dijo Akko algo desanimada, el que Sucy no contestara claramente no era algo que hubiera querido.-

-No te preocupes -Fue lo que dijo Sucy mientras caminaban para poner su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Akko. Tampoco quería que se sintiera así por la respuesta que dio.-

-Sucy... -Akko la miró, cuando sintió su mano, se sintió como una niña, pero a la par no pudo evitar dejar escapar una breve sonrisa.-

-Y ya llegamos -Dijo Sucy para detenerse con Akko, habían pasado ya por varias calles mientras conversaban, incluso podría decirse que fueron algo apresuradas por un momento. Se tomaron su tiempo tal vez, pero el punto sería que llegaron al local.-

-Ah...¡Cierto! -Exclamó Akko al ver el local, de inmediato tomó la mano que Sucy había dejado sobre su cabeza y caminó rápidamente hacía adentro. Una vez ahí, caminaron hacía los vidrios dónde guardaban los helados; la persona encargada en ese momento apareció y les sonrió.-

-Bienvenidas, ¿Qué desearían el día de hoy? -Les preguntó la persona de esa manera, podría ser lo de siempre, aunque era raro, no ver a la bruja de lentes, es decir Lotte.-

-Ah, ¿Qué pedimos Sucy? -Preguntó Akko.- Recuerda, esta vez yo invito -Le recordó a su compañera.-

-No es necesario que gastes, yo puedo pagar -Dijo Sucy, puede que esta fuera la "disculpa" de Akko, pero ella quería lucirse un poco, para dar a conocer un poco de sus sentimientos.-

-Yo lo haré, no te preocupes -Insistió Akko con una sonrisa bastante grande, la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.-

-Sucy ante tal sonrisa, no podía negar fácilmente, por lo que aunque intentó voltear para negarse, no pudo evitar aceptar.- Como quieras.

-¡Bien! -Akko había ganado el turno, así que decidió que ella pagaría.-

-Pero que sea un helado doble -Dijo Sucy observando hacía ella nuevamente.-

-¿Doble? Claro, no hay pro... -Akko iba a terminar de hablar, cuando Sucy la interrumpió.-

-Doble para que podamos compartirlo, tus sabores más el mío... -Fueron las palabras de Sucy, para que más tarde solo observase a su compañera con una mirada fija.-

-Claro... -Dijo Akko algo confundida, en ese momento bueno, si iba a ser un helado cuádruple, decidió pedir uno de esos barquillos más grandes. Que la galleta fuera de otra forma, así podrían compartir los helados; estaba algo confundida, pero si su compañera lo pedía, tampoco quería negarse, después de todo, era su disculpa.-

-Listo -Dijo la persona encargada para entregar lo que había pedido Akko algunos segundos después, quizás un minuto.-

-Akko recibió el helado, luego se lo encargó a Sucy.- Solo dame un momento -Inmediatamente después de eso, usó de su dinero para pagar el precio del helado, fue más de lo que esperaba. Pero si había hecho que Sucy estuviera en mejores términos con ella, valía la pena.-

-¿Pasó algo? -Preguntó Sucy mientras sostenía el helado.-

-Por su parte, Akko tenía un rostro de frialdad, había perdido todo el dinero que había ahorrado por la última semana, no se sentía muy bien, pero decidió contestar.- Ah...N-Nada, solo vamos al parque a comer...

-¿Segura? -Preguntó Sucy, aunque no lo mostrara como tal, le preocupaba bastante su compañera.-

-Se-gu-ra -Respondió Akko usando las sílabas para hacer entender que estaba bien, incluso aunque no era cierto. Luego de eso agarró el helado, para caminar a la salida.-

-En ese momento Sucy se adelantó, ya que el helado tendría que ser cargado con las dos manos, ella abrió la puerta para que Akko saliera antes.- Pasa.

-Gracias -Agradeció Akko soltando un suspiro para salir hacía la calle.-

-Luego de que Akko saliera, por su parte Sucy salió, de momento sin decir ni una sola palabra.-

-Vamos -Dijo Akko para comenzar a caminar.-

-¿Qué tal si vamos al puente? -Preguntó Sucy, caminando a su lado. Era una sugerencia, pero en parte como sería de esperarse, fue el lugar en dónde se conocieron, para ella era el mejor lugar.-

-¿El puente? Ah, claro -Respondió Akko ante su pregunta, continuando su caminata.-

-Bien -Dijo Sucy para solo mantenerse con la misma mirada de siempre, caminando al lado derecho de su compañera.-

-El puente... -Dijo Akko.-

-¿Ah? -Sucy interesada en que mencionara algo de "importancia" de aquel encuentro, vio hacía su compañera.-

-Una vez me lanzaste de él hacía el lago, ¿No? -Preguntó Akko.- No irás a...

-¡¿Qué?! No, no te voy a lanzar de nuevo -Dijo Sucy, aunque en ese momento se alteró un poco, su tono de voz fue incluso levemente más alto, por lo que volteó de lado diciendo con un tono más tranquilo de voz.- Nunca te haría eso de nuevo...

-Sucy... -Akko la miraba fijamente, no esperaba tal reacción de parte de ella.-

-Olvida que me viste actuar así... -Le dijo Sucy con su tono de siempre.-

-Tranquila, yo no he visto nada... -Dijo Akko ante tales palabras, sinceramente estaba muy confundida por su reacción.-

-Bien -Dijo Sucy volteando de nuevo hacía su compañera mientras caminaban.-

Durante todo el viaje al puente, no se dirigieron ninguna palabra, por lo que el silencio era bastante notable. Aunque al llegar al puente, se detuvieron a la mitad, Akko colocó el helado sobre una servilleta que les habían dado en el local y también colocó dos cucharas sobre dos de las bolas de helado para que pudiera escoger una su compañera. Había sentido el cómo todo parecía ir un poco mal, por lo que intentó animar el ambiente dedicándole una sonrisa como las de siempre a su compañera; quería intentar que ella se divirtiera, que sintiera lo animada que estaba. Pero conociéndola, solo esperaba que no se enojase por lo mismo; el que Akko fuera animada, en veces parecía que le molestaba a ella.

-Sucy, vamos, comamos -Le dijo Akko a su contraria con aquella sonrisa.-

-Si... -Dijo Sucy, intentando recuperar la compostura perdida, es decir, calmarse. Estaba algo alterada, incluso aunque ya hubiera pasado algo de tiempo.-

-¡Bien! -Exclamó Akko para agarrar una de las dos cucharas y dar una probada.- Mmm, rico, prueba Sucy.

-Al ver la insistencia de Akko, Sucy finalmente aceptó, agarrando la otra cuchara para probar de la bola de helado que le gustaba a ella.- Sabe bien.

-Por unos momentos Akko se mantuvo mirando a su compañera, cuando soltó esas palabras, sonrió alegre, un poco más de lo usual para reír y decirle.- ¡Me alegra! -Inmediatamente luego de eso continuó comiendo.-

-Siendo que Akko continuó, por su parte Sucy hizo lo mismo. Por fin estaban ahí, comiendo; para su suerte no había personas a la vista, tal parecía estaban solas.- Es un buen lugar.

-¿Eh? -Akko se detuvo de comer cuando Sucy habló, la miró confundida por no entender lo que dijo.-

-Este fue el lugar dónde nos conocimos -Dijo Sucy a ella, quería intentar sacar un tema que tal vez desvelara el veneno que ella sentía por su compañera.-

-Ah, ahora que lo dices si -Dijo Akko riendo un poco.- Aquí fue en dónde estábamos y le diste vida a mi Alcor, ¿No? Fue algo, lindo.

-Lo mismo pienso -Claro que estando ya en ese momento, hablando a solas con ella, Sucy no se contendría en esforzarse al menos un poco por conquistar el dulce corazón de su compañera.-

-¿Lo mismo? -Akko preguntó sorprendiéndose un poco, observando hacía Sucy algo confundida. No era normal escucharla decir ese tipo de cosas.-

-Yo no dije nada -A último momento se acobardó de decirle algo más, simplemente no diciendo nada.-

-S-Si tienes algo qué decir, dilo -Dijo Akko observándola fijamente, siendo algo seria, inclusive en su rostro.-

-Al verla así, Sucy no pudo evitar quedarse algo atónita.- Akko...

-Has estado rara desde que salimos, ¿No estás satisfecha con los helados? Si no es así, haré algo más, quiero que estemos en paz -Dijo Akko observándola, se sentía algo confundida por las acciones de su contraria durante toda la salida.-

-No, no es nada... -Dijo Sucy, intentando evitar responder bien.-

-Y luego dices que no es nada -Akko quería saberlo, no la entendería si hablaba así.- Por favor, dime, dime lo que pasa, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? ¿Es por algo que hice?

Tal parecía que Akko también se estaba liberando un poco, usualmente no solía confrontar a Sucy, no le solía dar quejas sobre ese tipo de cosas en Luna Nova. En esos momentos ambas estaban mirándose fijamente, sin decir nada, pero mientras que una estaba con una mirada seria y de preocupación; la otra estaba con una mirada de molestia y nervios. Para esos momentos Sucy no podía ocultar bien lo que sentía, pero, ¿Qué podría hacer por su parte? ¿Tendría alguna cuartada? ¿Tendría forma de huir de este enredo?

-Sucy, siempre actúas tan distante, así no puedo entenderte nada... -Dijo Akko bajando la cabeza, no le gustaba no entenderla totalmente.-

-Akko... -En esos momentos Sucy estaba viéndola sin querer decir nada ante sus palabras, pero quizás debía decir algo para calmarla.-

-Dilo, no hay nadie cerca -Dijo Akko en un tono algo bajo, de molestia, como si estuviera enojada en esos momento.-

-Bueno... -Sucy en ese momento, estaba acorralada, era hablar o no hacerlo. Pero esta era una oportunidad de oro, por lo que tomó la primera opción.-

-¿Si? -Dijo Akko esperando a sus palabras.-

-Me gustó haberte conocido, me gustó mucho -Dijo Sucy con un muy ligero sonrojo, no quería abrirse totalmente, no ahora.-

-¿Te gustó? -Akko en ese momento quedó sorprendida, pero siendo que era un tema importante, recordó los palabras que recién había usado Sucy "lo mismo pienso". Entendió eso y al recordar que ella solía ser tan fría, entendió un poco el por qué ocultaba eso.-

-Solo diré eso -Tal parecía que se había logrado zafar con aquello que confesó, por lo que estaba un poco bien con eso. Y claro, no lo negaría, un poco más cómoda de haberle dicho eso.-

-En esos momentos, Akko, no podía solo quedarse callada, pero tampoco dijo mucho.- Guardaré tú secreto entonces.

-Al escuchar las palabras de Akko, Sucy simplemente continuó comiendo algo de helado.- Bueno -Fue su única palabra para continuar comiendo.-

Bueno, aquel día, por fin algo avanzó en su relación, por fin pudo sentir algo más el cómo su corazón estaba siendo llenado de aquel sentimiento, que aunque le hacía doler, podía decirse que le gustaba. Ella quería entender ese sentimiento que había logrado desarrollar hacía su compañera lo mejor posible; pero siendo que lo comprendía un poco, sabía que eso no sería lo único que debería hacer, tenía que averiguar el cómo eliminarlos...No quería "sufrir" por los mismos, no quería que todos sus planes se vinieran abajo solo por aquel sentimiento que había desarrollado por su compañera.

Incluso aunque tuviera que forzar algo, intentaría hacer que ambas tuvieran lo que merecen...No necesitaba nada más que sus pociones, hongos, su magia en su vida. No necesitaba a una niña que solo le solía causar problemas. Periódicamente, igual esa niña no la necesitaría, pues bien había sido una de las presentes en varias de las activaciones de las palabras, había visto el potencial tan grande que tenía Akko. Tarde o temprano, si una no dejaba a la otra, ambas quedarían dañadas de por vida...

Continuara...

||Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer. Si quieren pueden dejar sus críticas, lo que deseen, es mi primer fic de lwa, así que espero no saliera tan mal vwv

PD: Saludos a Ale y a Juancho de Takko Banana~.


End file.
